Waiting for Someday 2
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: post 2:10 Robin visits Marian in the castle.


**AN: **This ties into Waiting for Someday but can stand by itself. Post 2:10 Robin visits Marian in the castle.

Robin Hood sat just outside the outlaw's camp thinking over the day's events. They had come so close to a complete disaster today but once again luck had been on their side.

Truthfully he knew all he had really cared about losing was Marian. He was supposed to be the people's hero but he would willingly sacrifice everyone else to save her. It was extremely selfish he knew and he didn't like knowing this about himself. He also knew he couldn't stop how he felt.

He was finding it hard to believe all had worked out well. He was so sure things would end badly and was prepared for the worse. His mind was still full of nightmare scenarios of what could have happened. A feeling of restlessness overwhelmed him and he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he saw her. Having made his decision he got up and made his way to the castle.

Much watched his master leave with a sigh knowing where Robin was headed. He was happy for him he really was. He was just worried about where he would fit in Robin's world after he and Marian married. The past few years it had been just he and Robin. Much didn't care for change but he could deal with it to see Robin happy. And he knew the only way Robin could be happy was if he was with Marian.

Marian walked into her castle bedchamber weary from the day's events. She leaned back against the door for a moment grateful all had turned out well. She could have died today all could have been lost.

She sighed looking around her room which seemed more like a prison. The nights were the worst. During the days she could keep herself occupied but once alone in her room her thoughts became filled with Robin and how much she missed being with him.

She walked over to her desk taking the ring out and placing it back in its hiding place. She jumped when she heard a sound behind her and turned to see Robin smirking at her.

She ran to him hugging him tightly. He held her just as tightly. The fear each had felt finally melted away as they held each other. Their world was set back to right.

Robin pulled back to look her smiling lovingly at her before leaning in to kiss her. When they finally pulled apart he was smirking at her again.

"So I hear you got proposed to twice today. That's quite a record you're setting there."

Marian reached up caressing his cheek seeing the doubt and worry behind his teasing. "Robin, you are the only man I could ever love. The only one I ever want to be with. I would rather die than be with Gisbourne."

Robin shuddered at this his eyes closely briefly in pain at the thought. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again. I don't want to live in a world without you in it."

"You won't have to. I need you too so be careful" She smiled at him making his heart skip a beat.

"I love you so much, Marian." He kissed her again reveling in the feel of her. Reluctantly he pulled back from her. "I need to go. I wish I didn't have to."

"Please, Robin, stay a little while longer. I can't sleep without you beside me."

Robin smiled. "I'll stay until you're asleep then."

They curled up together on her bed. Robin was running his hand through her soft curls. His other hand lay over Marian's which had she had laid over his heart.

Robin broke the comfortable silence. "Just think one day we won't have to be apart anymore. I can wake up beside you every morning. We'll see so much of each other that you'll probably be wishing I'd leave you again."

"Never."

Robin pulled her tighter against him and kissed her forehead. In no time at all she had fallen asleep. Sighing with regret he eased from her bed.

He looked up at the stars smiling on the way back to camp. It was amazing how one smile from her could ease his biggest worries make everything seem right again. John was right love could give you the strength to do anything. Having her love made him feel like the hero he knew he wasn't, like he could do the impossible. He would do everything he could to give her the world she deserved and to be worthy of her love. Maybe someday wasn't so far away after all.


End file.
